


Are You Lost?

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Except it's kind of more intrigue than cute, F/M, Historical Westeros, Meet-Cute, Running Away, Tumblr Prompt, but it's a ficlet, this could be a 100K word fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa's desperate to catch a train home but, when she fears something is amiss, a mysterious and handsome stranger comes along to help.





	Are You Lost?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunbeamsandmoonrays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/gifts).

> For @sunbeamsandmoonrays's dialogue prompt on Tumblr :)
> 
> Posting my most recent batch of these from Tumblr over the weekend. I'm @vivilove-jonsa there if you ever want to say hello!

Sansa stares up at the notice board and can feel the tears of frustration threatening. No, she will not cry. She should’ve known better than to trust Mr. Baelish. Surely, she can still get away before her absence is noticed. But how can she if there’s no train leaving the station today for Winterfell?

There’s one bound for the Neck, she notes. She could find another from there. It’s a pity there are no knights in shining armor about these days to help a lady in distress. She could kick herself for the fanciful thought. The only knights she’s met are not worthy of the title. She’ll have to figure something out on her own.

“Are you lost?”

The voice interrupts her flurry of thoughts. It’s a man’s deep voice. She pretends she doesn’t hear it, too nervous to turn around and discover the prince has sent him.

But, it’s a nice voice truly, sort of gravelly and reassuring somehow. She thinks he must be Northern just from the sound of those three words and perhaps that’s why she finds it reassuring, a contrast from the crisp, nasally tones of the capital and the harsh, cruel words she’s become accustomed to from Joffrey and his mother.

Alas, it is a stranger’s voice and she’s learned better than to trust strangers here.

However, the mystery man tries again. “Did you hear me, miss? Are you lost?”

She turns this time because it’s an unusual thing in this wretched city to hear someone sincerely offering assistance to a stranger. She expects him to be a porter or some other railway employee. Her breath catches in her throat when she lays eyes on him before she can answer.

He’s young, maybe a few years older than her but not many. He’s dressed quite fashionable, definitely one of the ton. Has she met him? Has he ever come to Court, she wonders. No, she’d remember him, she thinks. He’s terribly handsome with his dark curls and intelligent grey eyes.

She wonders what he thinks of her in her violet-colored morning dress with the overly large black cloak she stole covering it.

“I’m…I think I was misinformed of my departure time or which platform…I’m not sure what to do.”

She holds out her ticket dumbly, feeling like a foolish child. She’s eighteen and should be able to find a train, shouldn’t she? But she’s been so sheltered away from everything at the palace. Her formative years have not been easy despite the luxury of her surroundings and her education has been an odd one, one that she doesn’t think anyone would envy. And, just when she thought she’d found a way to escape, she fears she’s already made a terrible blunder.

“Ah,” the man says, his eyes widening after studying her ticket for half a second. He leans closer to whisper and she might tell him to step back except he smells nice and his eyes with their flecks of violet in the grey are rather mesmerizing. “I’m terribly sorry to tell you this ticket is a forgery, miss.”

“A forgery?” she gasps. That cannot be. Mr. Baelish had purchased it for her himself._ So, he said. You knew not to trust him!_ Then, her eyes narrow. “How do you know it’s a forgery?”

The young man grins though his cheeks flush a bit. “Because, I…well, I may know who knocked this one up.”

“Really?” she asks intrigued.

He looks like he’s on the cusp of telling her a tale but thinks better of it. “What makes you so eager to go to Winterfell, miss?”

“My mother is there and my younger siblings.” Her voice hitches when she thinks of them all. “I’ve been away for four years and…I’m long overdue to be home.”

He smiles softly but it’s as if he’s probing her armor, seeking the lie underneath the truth. “And you’re traveling alone?”

She lifts her chin. “I can manage a train ride on my own.”

“Of course, you can. I imagine you can manage any number of things if you put your mind to it, my lady.”

_My lady._ Her blood runs cold. Does he know? Is he indeed an agent of the prince’s?

There’s a hustle and bustle ahead and she’s alarmed to see palace guards making their way along the platform, accosting every citizen they encounter. They’re looking for her. They’ve nearly found her.

A whistle sounds from the train down the way and she hears the conductor cry ‘All aboard!’ but it’s not her train. It’s going elsewhere and she has no ticket anyway.

“How badly do you wish to leave?” her stranger asks. “Badly enough to trust a gentleman you’ve only just met perhaps?”

“I…do you know who I am?”

“I didn’t at first but I realized once you spoke of home. Now, what is your answer, my lady? I can get you onboard that train which should depart before those fools make it this far but could you trust me enough to do so?”

“I don’t have a ticket and I don’t know your name,” she answers though she’s already tempted to accept.

“Good thing I have plenty,” he smirks, pulling out a half a dozen tickets. She wonders if they’re all forged like hers. “My name is Jon and that train is leaving for Highgarden but nothing says you cannot travel from there to Winterfell…with company or alone as you please,” he adds with a more bashful look.

“Why would you do this for me?”

“You looked lost and I’ve been wanting to find someone.”

She bites her lip and cannot resist. “And if I wanted company, would you see me all the way home?”

He gently takes her hand. “I would consider it my duty, my lady. I’ve always wanted to be a knight after all.”


End file.
